headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marauders
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = | current members = | former members = | base of operations = | allies = Mister Sinister | enemies = Power Pack; X-Factor; X-Men | 1st appearance = Uncanny X-Men 210 | final appearance = }} The Marauders are a fictional supervillain team featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and are associated with the X-Men family of titles. The Marauders made their inaugural impact on the comic scene in a multi-part crossover storyline called "The Mutant Massacre". They first appeared in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #10 in October, 1986. Original line-up * Arclight, Philippa Sontag * Blockbuster, Michael Baer * Harpoon, Kodiak Noatak * Prism * Riptide, Janos Quested * Sabretooth, Victor Creed * Scalphunter, John Greycrow * Scrambler, Kim Il Sung * Vertigo See also * Marauders members * Marauders appearances External Links * * The Walking Dead The Marauders are a small band of antagonistic survivors that serve as the main antagonists of the "What We Become" storyline in the Image Comics comic book series ''The Walking Dead''. On the The Walking Dead TV series, this group was known as the claimers, and served as secondary antagonists in the second half of season four. They all met their end in the season finale, "A". Nothing is known about the bandits before the apocalypse began, they may have been either friends or brothers (due to similar appearances) before the apocalypse, but besides that nothing is known about them. After the apocalypse began, the trio likely formed up and began their criminal spree. Later, as Rick Grimes, Abraham Ford, and Carl Grimes sought shelter under a highway overpass, the trio ambushed Abraham, who was on guard, and began eyeing Carl. As Rick fought one of the bandits, with Abraham at gunpoint, one of the bandits attempted to rape Carl; this would mark an end to the group. As this happened Rick fatally bit the the neck of the Marauder that he was fighting, and Abraham shot the other at close range in the head. The last member of the bandits, in fear, surrendered and begged for his life as he attempted to flee, but was cut down as Rick chased him down and mauled the bandit with his own knife. Walking Dead 57Walking Dead Wiki; The Marauders. Marauder 1 This marauder and two others ambushed the trio of Rick, Carl, and Abraham while the latter group rested on a desolate freeway in the middle of their journey back to Rick's old home town for supplies. This marauder held the awake and armed Abraham hostage by gunpoint before the marauder ringleader took Carl out of the car he was resting in. The second marauder also subdued Rick. This marauder threatened to rape the resisting Abraham after they raped Carl and took their equipment, cruelly taunting him to, "wait your turn". The marauder group, however, did not count on Rick and Abraham as being hardened from their experience in the wasteland, and were caught off-guard in a matter of seconds. This marauder was stunned when Rick bit the throat out of one of his comrades. The moment of shock he had from the attack was enough for Abraham to quickly shoot him in the face, killing him instantly. Walking Dead Wiki; Marauder 1 (Comics Series). Marauder 2 This marauder and two others ambushed the trio of Rick, Carl, and Abraham while the latter group rested on a desolate freeway in the middle of the journey back to Rick's old hometown for supplies. This marauder subdued Rick, while the marauder ringleader held and threatened to rape Carl and take their equipment, and the other held Abraham hostage. The marauders, however, did not count on Rick and Abraham being hardened from their experience in the wasteland, and were caught off-guard in a matter of seconds. This marauder cruelly taunted and held Rick hostage from saving Carl, but, he was killed first when Rick bit a chunk of his throat out of him in a moment of surprise. It is assumed he quickly bled to death from the major wound. Walking Dead Wiki; Marauder 2 (Comics Series). Marauder 3 This marauder and two others ambushed the trio of Rick, Carl, and Abraham while the latter group rested on a remote and desolate freeway in the middle of a journey back to Rick's old home town for supplies. This marauder appeared to be the ringleader of the group, and had one of his companions secure the awake and armed Abraham before taking Carl out of the car he was resting in. The second also subdued Rick while this marauder threatened to rape Carl and take their equipment. The marauder group, however, did not count on Rick and Abraham as being hardened from their experience in the wasteland, and were caught off-guard in a matter of seconds. This marauder cruelly taunted and held Carl hostage, attempting to rape him as well. But, his demeanor quickly changed when Abraham killed the one who held him hostage and Rick bit the throat out of the other. He consequentially begged for his life and attempted to flee the crumbling freeway into the darkness. Walking Dead Wiki; Marauder 3 (Comics Series). References Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Miscellaneous